What's going on?
by Miss Classified
Summary: Opal has escaped and Artemis's cousins are comig to town. How is Artemis going to keep his cousins from snoopin' in his business of the people? Are they going to discover the fairies or not?
1. Prologue

**Note: Miss Classified does not own any of the following stories except for Carrie Williamson **

Artemis was having a regular day, and that means keeping Myles out of his lab.

"No Myles! Keep out of my lab!" cried Artemis

"But you might have things I might need to use!" whined his two-year old brother.

"FATHER!" yelled Artemis.

Artemis Fowl Senior came out of his room and to the front door of Artemis's lab to oversee the situation. He saw his two sons arguing then came to a relief.

"Butler please take Myles!" yelled Artemis Senior. As Butler came to the rescue, Artemis Senior made a gesture for Artemis to go sit on the couch his face was deadly serious.

"Artemis, I have news for you," said Artemis senior.

"What is it, father?" asked Artemis.

"I had a talk with one of our relatives, and it seems they are in danger. Evil is rising and their after both of your poor cousins!" said his father with such worry. "Apparently, they are to come here to go into hiding, and I generously let them in our home until the situation has cleared up."

"What am I to do father?"

"You are to watch your relatives until someone picks them up. They shall tell you who is to pick them up." Artemis had a sense of worry as his father said this. It would be too much trouble.

"Don't worry Arty everything will be fine!" said his father encouragingly.

His father patted his back and smiled. _This would be one dangerous adventure _thought Artemis.

:UUUUU+UUUUU:

Amy was packing her bags. Uncle Artemis was very nice to accept there until Nellie came to pick them up in Ireland.

"Amy, do you think we'll be safe there?" asked Dan.

"Don't worry Dan Uncle Artemis said Butler is a very good bodyguard. So no need to be such a worrywart," said Amy with ease. She finally zipped her suitcase, and went out the door.

"Children are you two ready?" asked Fiske.

"Yes!" the siblings said in unison.

"Okay, we're off to the airport!" announced Fiske.


	2. Big problem

**Disclaimer: Miss Classified owns nothing except for Carrie Williamson**

**Amy: I feel so bad for Carrie!  
>Dan: Don't spoil the chapter!<br>Amy: You've already seen this chapter.  
>Dan: Too bad!<br>Artemis: Miss Classified, start the chapter already before one of them hurts the other!**

As Amy, Dan and Fiske entered the private jet that was set for them by the madrigals, they saw a woman no older than twenty-one come up to them, and she had a heart-warming smile.

"Hello my name is Carrie Williamson. I'll be your pilot for the whole ride." Carrie said with an Australian accent.

"Carrie, so nice to see you again," said Uncle Fiske. "I haven't seen you since the hunt."

"Well, being a trusted pilot for the madrigals are pretty much hard work, flying overseas day and night could really wear out your eyes." said Carrie with a grin. That's when they noticed her appearance, she had bags underneath her eyes, her skin that was supposedly fair skin was pale, and the coffee brown eyes she was supposed to have was darker, her hair was messed up a little, and the vibrant glow Fiske used to see in her was gone.

"What happened to you, Carrie?" asked Fiske worriedly.

"The Vespers are gaining strength, and the madrigals have to weaken them, which means more missions, which means more time in air." She said sadly. "I was supposed to visit my brother last week in Darwin, Australia, who has just turned twenty-seven, but I couldn't because of the missions I have to bring people to."

"I am so sorry of the missions' but-, "Fiske was cut off by Carrie.

"I know Fiske, no need to worry," said Carrie with a tired grin. "You guys come in now. I gonna go start the engine and we'll take off."

The trio came and took their seats Amy and Dan felt sympathy for poor Carrie.

The flight was long lasting and Carrie stayed in the pilot's seat for hours on no end. The flight lasted from 5-6 hours, and Amy and Dan did nothing but read and listen to music.

Once the flight has ended Amy, Dan, and Fiske hugged Carrie, and said their thanks and good-luck to her. They then exited the airport, hailed a cab and was on their way to Fowl Manor

: UUUUU+UUUUU:

Amy felt nervous as she walked up the manor steps. Fiske had just dropped them off their cousin's home, well it didn't look like a home, it look like a castle! And Amy's brother Dan was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Whoa! Cousin Artemis has a really big house!" said Dan jumping excitedly. "If it has a place for video games, this will absolutely feel like heaven!"

Amy was about to knock on the door, but sadly, Dan beat her to it. As Dan knocked on it, the door was opened by a huge man. He had a large body and scared the wits out of Amy and Dan. He looked like a strong wrestler TEN times the size of that, He also had a large neck and eyes that had a look like they could petrify you, which was the same thing that happened to Amy and Dan.

"Hi," squeaked Dan. _At least he has the guts to speak! _Thought Amy, _I don't have the guts to do anything!_

"Butler! Don't scare them, they're Artemis's cousins!" said a girl. The girl was pretty and had blond hair and had the same blue eyes the scary man had.

"My name is Juliet, you guys must be Amy and Dan," said the girl named Juliet. "Come on in Artemis is waiting for you guys."

One word can describe the whole place, huge. As Amy and Dan wondered all around the room, they didn't notice young Artemis and his father behind them.

"Are you two enjoying the view?" asked Artemis Senior.

Amy and Dan whirled around to see their relatives' right behind them.

"Uncle Artemis! Cousin Artemis! I would love to say thank you so much for your assistance as we go into hiding," said Amy.

"You guys have a really nice place here, not to mention the scary bodyguard," said Dan.

"Dan!" Said Amy in a whisper while jabbing him in the ribs and looking him in the eyes. "Be polite."

Artemis Senior laughed "It is alright children Butler always has that impression on people."

Amy and Dan relaxed when they heard that.

"Do you guys have a game room?" asked Dan.

"How about a library," Amy asked.

"We do have a library, but not a game room, sorry Dan," said Artemis.

Dan whimpered, after he had heard that there was no game room.

"Sorry for the inconvenience father and dear relatives I must leave for now," said Artemis

: UUUUU+UUUUU:

Artemis felt his communicator buzz.

"Sorry for the inconvenience father and dear relatives I must leave for now," he said.

He went up the gracious stairs past the pictures of his ancestors.

He put the communicator up to his ear.

"Holly, what's the problem now?" Artemis asked

"Artemis, Opal has escaped from Atlantis," said Holly.

"How did she escape?"

"When we were handling her to see if she had weapons she knocked the guard out, and ran off out of the building. We need your help. We're coming over there to discuss the problem."

"Holly that might be dangerous, my cousins Amy and Dan are here."

"Why are they there?"

"Family business, it's a- never mind"

"Fine, so you'll have to come here."

"That might not happen either. I'm in charge of watching them I can't leave them with Butler he scares them out of their wits."

"Oh, then how are we supposed to talk to you if your cousins are there?"

"I can tell them about the People. It seems like it's our only choice."

"NO! Artemis that's dangerous!" exclaimed Holly.

"How about you dress up as a human and come here then?" Artemis suggested.

"Fine," Holly said agreeing with Artemis's tactic, and with that last word Holly hung up.

**Miss Classified: I am foreshadowing an event. Muahahahahahahaha!  
>Artemis: What are you saying?<br>Amy: Yea, what he said.  
>Dan: I'm so tired.<br>*Butler walks in*  
>*Amy and Dan scream the life out of them and run out of the interrogation room*<br>Artemis: Why is this called the interrogation room again if Amy and Dan always scream the life out of them sooner or later.**


	3. Don't use them as bait!

***Butler walks in with tied up Amy and Dan.***

**Artemis: Butler I told you to get them not to tie them up and bring 'em here.**

**Butler: sorry.**

**Amy and Dan: Mmmmm (Let us out of here!)**

**Amy and Dan: M! (Jinx!)**

**Artemis: M.C. continue please**

**M.C.: No our deal first.**

**Artemis: *sighs* Miss Classified owns no one or anything.**

_Ding dong_

Artemis walked to the door and opened it to find Holly, dressed as a human wearing a knit cap brought down to her ears to hide its pointiness **(A/N: is that a word?)**. She wore a white blouse and blue jeans and tried to look most casual as usual.

"I want my uniform not this," she growled.

"You don't want the People exposed now do you?" asked Artemis.

"Artemis I'm lost where's the library?" asked Amy coming into their line of sight she then saw Holly and confusion and niceness came over her. "Hi my name's Amy, who are you?"

"Her name is Holly, dear cousin she'll be staying for project I'm working on." said Artemis answering for Holly. "Where is Dan?" If Dan found out one thing different from Artemis' things Artemis is going to get into big trouble.

"Dan went to find the kitchen. Something about raiding," said Amy. "Oh, and if you suddenly miss a snack and it's not there I apologize in advance. Dan loves to eat."

"Don't worry Amy, Fiske told me and there's a double for everything," explained Artemis.

"Excuse me, but who's Dan?" said Holly. If she were to know the two there's a better chance of avoiding them.

"Dan's my little brother and he pops out everywhere. He explores the whole place for two reasons, the kitchen and to feel comfortable," answered Amy.

_Okay, _thought Holly. _Avoid Dan at all cause._

Suddenly Dan came out eating an apple. "All Artemis has for a snack is apples. Do you have anything else?"

"Sadly no, Dan," answered Artemis.

"Aw," said Dan pouting. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" said Artemis.

"Nooo! I need candy! I can't live without it." cried Dan. Amy just smirked at the amusing display, and Holly raised her eyebrows in surprise because he reminds her of Foaly when the grocery store ran out of carrots and beetle juice.

Artemis sighed in defeat. If he doesn't buy junk food Dan will complain, now if he buys junk food he himself will complain. _If I just send Butler to buy junk food, Amy and Dan will relax and the occasional screaming will cease. _Thought Artemis, _might as well do it so my head will stop pounding. Dan's too annoying I have to talk to Amy about this later._

"Butler, go in town and buy Dan some junk food please!" yelled Artemis. A grin lit up on Dan's face and he happily walked back into the kitchen.

"Amy-," started Artemis.

"Yeah, I know what you're gonna say, how do you survive and control Dan?" said Amy. "Well, smack him on the back of his head several times and ignore him - but not too much – as best as you could, a lot of have people asked that before."

"You don't get occasional headaches?" asked Holly.

"Sometimes, but I survive them," answered Amy.

"That must be a terrible thing you're going through."

"It is, anyway directions to the library please?"

"Down the hall to your left," answered Artemis.

"Thank you, Artemis," said Amy

Amy went down the hallway, and entered the library, and Artemis saw her grin.

"Your cousins are very entertaining, Arty," said Holly, remembering Dan's earlier crisis.

"Dan's very annoying if you ask me or Amy," replied Artemis. "Now tell me how are we supposed to take down Opal?"

"No, no, no, no, no," said Holly. "Tell me first, why are your cousins here?"

"It's a clue hunt thing we do, to make a serum that will make you the most powerful person in the world. We have five branches the cunning Lucians, the strong Tomas, the artistic Janus, the intelligent Ekaterina, and the regular, but mysterious Madrigals the branch where Amy, Dan and I were from. We fought and fought each other for years, but the family has been recently reunited. We now have a new enemy, the Vespers" said Artemis with such distaste. "That's who Amy and Dan are hiding from. Now it's your turn."

"That must be one complicated family." Said Holly, she was rubbing her temples.

"Yes, sadly, yes," said Artemis. "How to capture Opal now, if you please."

"Foaly said, 'Opal will come after the ones Artemis loves and torture him by torturing them.' Then an imaginary light bulb went off, 'Why not use one of them?'"

"NO!" Artemis exclaimed, "Never in the world will any of my loved ones are going out there as bait!"

"Aaaand that's what I said" replied Holly.

Artemis thought this thoroughly he wouldn't even let Amy and Dan out just by hearing that! Wait a minute, Butler is out there!

**M.C.: Oh How I love fore shadowing!**

**Artemis: That isn't really nice you know**

**Amy and Dan: M! (yeah)**

**M.C.: Why are Amy and Dan still tied up?**


End file.
